


no happy ever after?

by auroracode



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Gen, Mechtober 2020, jonny is tired, mentioned future character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracode/pseuds/auroracode
Summary: there was no happy ever after for a tale so old, but was that really true?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	no happy ever after?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: death

_No happy ever after for a tale so old_

The stories the Mechanisms told were always tragedies, people in them died and suffered and overall just had an entertainingly miserable time; not because those were the only stories they knew, but because those were the interesting ones. And yet as Jonny stood there on the stage, having finished singing about the deaths that would eventually be coming to him and the rest of the Mechanisms, he couldn’t help but think that despite his claims otherwise this story was one with a happy ending. 

For so many millennia they had existed and over the years they’d seen and done so much. They’d watched civilizations rise and fall, sometimes with their help and other times all on their own; they’d seen stars burn out and be forgotten; they’d seen couples come together and fall apart; they’d murdered and pillaged and lied and committed more crimes than they could count, but time had passed and worn on them. 

_Witnesses will say that they have never before seen someone so viciously excited to die._

Even as he’d spoken those words Jonny had known just how true they would be, how true they already were. Save for Doctor Carmilla, provided she was still alive somewhere, he’d been alive the longest out of them all and he was tired. Immortality wasn’t something he’d ever sought after, but he’d tried to make the best of it, to find ways to make his long lifespan interesting. 

After a while though things had grown dull, where once he’d gotten a satisfying thrill from a nice bit of murder and mayhem, now the taste of it had largely faded. It was like reading a book you’d read thousands of times before to the point that you knew every word by heart, and that while still good, had lost most of its excitement because you already knew every twist and turn. 

He was ready to go, ready to find his elysian field just Ulyssses had, and to finally rest his weary bones. So how could death not be a happy ending?

**Author's Note:**

> will my hyperfixation ever let me write anything but jonny angst? most likely not


End file.
